LA COUVERTURE ROUGE
by Vivi81
Summary: Jane, malade, bougonne pendant que Lisbon pouponne.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**** : la série n'est pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent.**

**Remerciements à**** : JaneandThérésa, s-damon-s, MiiiMiii, Naftali pour vos gentils message sur la 1****ère**** fic.**

**J'espère que ce 1****er**** chapitre vous plaira. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

LA COUVERTURE ROUGE

La semaine avait plutôt bien commencé. Si l'on considère l'absence de crimes comme une bonne nouvelle.

« Naturellement ! » vous répondra l'agent Van Pelt si vous l'interrogez sur la question, avec l'assurance d'une citoyenne modèle qui ne peut envisager qu'on puisse se réjouir de la mort d'autrui.

« D'un ennui mortel ! » grommellera leur consultant, Patrick JANE, au milieu d'une partie de jeu de cartes engagée discrètement dans un coin de la pièce, auprès des 2 agents males de l'équipe, Cho et Rigsby.

Cho, le front assombri par la concentration et aussi raide sur son siège qu'une statue, vérifiait son jeu. Tandis que son coéquipier songeait à l'argent qu'il avait dans son porte monnaie. Au vu de l'excellente main dont il bénéficiait, il comptait bien en profiter en y ajoutant une petite mise. En se tortillant sur sa chaise, il calculait la somme qu'il pourrait engager sans que cela passe pour un pari. Il se donnait bonne conscience en limitant la casse aux billets qui garnissaient son portefeuille. Réflexion menée en toute mauvaise foi car même un dollar engagé dans toutes transactions hasardeuses était considéré comme un pari et donc puni par la loi. Encore plus dans les locaux du CBI. Mais bon… pourquoi gâcher un bon moment entre potes avec des considérations si terre à terre.

Inconscient d'avoir attiré l'attention du Mentalist, il faisait une série de grimaces révélatrices que l'homme blond suivait avec délices. Garder une apparence désinvolte lui fut difficile et il sentit ses boyaux se crisper et se tordre sous l'effort. Il sentait monter un fou rire révélateur qui risquait de tout gâcher. Et la journée était déjà assez moche, pas besoin que cela dégénère parce qu'il n'était pas foutu de se contrôler. C'était un professionnel. Il tiendrait. Pour cela, la simple idée de pouvoir plumer l'agent Rigsby lui suffit à activer tous ses talents de… Mentalist et passer à la phase « vas-y, coco ! Avance, montre moi ton jeu ! Avance que je te piège un peu ! ». Et l'attente ne sera pas longue. Le Géant étant un impulsif de nature, l'affaire serait vite bouclée.

Réprimant un sourire, Jane se concentra, à son tour, sur ses cartes.

Bon sang, la matinée n'était pas encore terminée. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir faire ensuite !

Isolée dans son bureau, l'agent Lisbon apportait les dernières données nécessaires au traitement administratif des dossiers. Si vous lui aviez posé la question, elle aurait sans doute répondu qu'une journée sans crime faisait parti des aléas de la vie. Il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir, au contraire. D'un autre côté, passer sa journée à remplir des papiers en réponse aux assurances des victimes en cas de dégâts matériels, valider les imprimés nécessaires au bureau du Procureur dans le traitement des affaires judiciaires, vérifier les frais de déplacement des équipes de terrain… Ce n'étaient pas les tâches les plus passionnantes de son poste. En même temps, elle savait à quoi s'attendre en signant. Aussi, se contentait-elle d'optimiser ce temps libre pour se mettre à jour pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Ca lui donnera l'occasion pour une fois de rentrer à une heure décente plutôt que tard le soir. Sinon, elle avait Béatrice du service Comptable, Henri du Bureau du Procureur et tous les ploucs des assurances habitation, véhicule et autres, prêt à la harceler jour et nuit pour obtenir leur p….. de paperasse. Avec un soupir de lassitude, Lisbon fit une prière pour que la journée passe vite. Et que demain le téléphone sonne.

Sérieux comme un pape, Jane regardait Rigsby hésité sur la carte qu'il allait jetait sur l'un coussin du canapé qu'il occupait habituellement pour méditer, réfléchir, dormir… A l'abri, contre l'accoudoir, une petite liasse de billets était venue apporter un peu de piment à la partie comme l'avait prévu le Mentalist. Maintenant, il réfléchissait à la meilleure méthode de relancer le jeu car il était à peu prés certain que Rigsby avait conservé quelques billets dans ses poches. A peu près 30 dollars estima-t'il en comptant le nombre de fois où l'une des mains de l'agent venait régulièrement frôler la poche arrière de son pantalon. C'était soit ça, soit… L'agent lui faisait des avances et dans ce cas il avait faux sur toute la ligne. Il aurait pu envisager la 2ème possibilité avec un autre que Rigsby. Mais le Géant était définitivement hétéro et désespérément amoureux de l'agent Van Pelt qui, depuis une heure, leur jetait des regards désapprobateurs à intervalle régulier. Le dos très droit, elle était assise sur le bord de sa chaise et tapait avec un peu trop d'énergie sur son clavier pour démontrer, d'une autre façon, son mécontentement. Jane n'était pas sur qu'elle ait vraiment avancé dans son travail tant elle s'évertuait, avec entêtement, à manifester son courroux, physiquement.

Rigsby se saisit enfin d'une carte et Jane du se concentrer pour qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne bouge. Il devait rester stoïque. Le moindre signe de sa part risquait de retenir la main de l'agent comme étant un signe. Et ils, Jane et Cho, repartiraient dans une nouvelle phase d'attente interminable.

Rigsby retint souffle.

Les deux autres aussi.

Il éleva sa carte dans les airs.

Prit son élan.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du Mentalist. Sa victoire était proche et il pouvait en gouter un avant gout délicieux sur sa langue.

Il adorait ce moment. Ces quelques secondes avant que l'intrigue se noue. Monter d'adrénaline. Le cœur s'emballe. L'équivalent d'un shoot.

Et qui devint PROOT quand, d'une petite voix affolée, Van Pelt les prévint de l'arrivée imminente de leur patronne.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, cartes et billets avaient disparu.

L'adrénaline aussi. Ne restait plus qu'un arrière gout amer.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas de l'argent que je viens de voir. » fit mine de s'indigner la petite femme brune.

« Non non ! s'empressa de clarifier les 2 agents. On faisait une petite partie amicale. »

« Je vois ! Si vous jouez, je peux donc en déduire, logiquement que vous avez fini votre travail et que je peux le récupérer alors ! »

Les 2 hommes se jetèrent un regard en biais avant de baisser la tête, gênés.

« Et bien pas exactement… » répondit Rigsby.

« Mais on va les terminer, Chef » compléta Cho.

« J'espère bien ! ».

« Lèche botte ! » marmonna Jane.

Cacher derrière les 2 agents, Lisbon n'avait pas encore vu l'homme blond. Mais elle était consciente de sa présence. Comme les 2 hommes ne faisait pas mine de bouger, d'un mouvement de tête sec, la jeune femme les encouragea à se manier le train s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir droit à une engueulade plus approfondie. L'expérience avec ses frères ou de ses années d'étude lui avaient appris que s'égosiller n'était pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'affirmer son autorité. En fait, tout était dans le langage corporel. Et elle y excellait. Sauf avec un certain consultant. Chose qu'elle n'avouera jamais. Avec lui, elle entretenait une illusion d'autorité pour être crédible aux yeux des autres. En fait, il s'agissait plus d'un partenariat non reconnu.

Elle s'approcha de lui et resta à distance raisonnable. Le Mentalist s'ennuyait. Elle en était consciente. Et dans ce genre de situation, il pouvait vite devenir invivable. Il cherchait à s'occuper mais comme il était incapable de le faire seul, invariablement, il entrainait avec lui l'un des membres de l'équipe. Parfois même les trois. Dans le meilleur des cas, il disparaissait de la journée et leur fichait la paix. Elle était alors soulagée. Jusqu'à ce qu'une affaire leur soit confiée et qu'ils fassent appel à ses services. Les retrouvailles alors n'étaient pas toujours très joyeuses. Surtout lorsqu'il répondait d'une voix morte qu'il avait passé son temps libre dans la chambre où sa femme et sa fille étaient mortes. Et que seul le smiley dessiné par le meurtrier avec le sang de ses victimes lui avait tenu compagnie. Un froid glacial s'abattait alors sur l'équipe accompagné d'une vague de culpabilité. Lisbon essayait de ne pas se laisser prendre au piège qu'il leur tendait. Ils n'étaient pas responsables si le dossier ne leur donnait pas suffisamment d'éléments pour avancer dans l'enquête. Elle était désolée pour lui mais elle refusait pour autant de se laisser intimider et manipuler.

« Un problème Jane ? »

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées et ses mains négligemment posées sur ses cuisses, le Mentalist pris tout son temps avant de répondre. Les paupières mis clauses, il fouillait le visage de la jeune femme avec une légère moue de condescendance. Il vit les muscles de sa joue tressauter, signe qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il la prenne de haut. Il était irrité. C'était de sa faute à elle. Parce qu'elle était irritante. Parce qu'elle s'était mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas. Qu'elle lui avait gâché son plaisir. Il était conscient que son comportement était au combien infantile mais il n'en avait cure.

« Lisbon vous êtes sure que vous n'avez pas débranché le téléphone ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

« Inconsciemment bien sur, je ne remet pas vos capacités intellectuelles en cause. » indiqua Jane sur un ton très pince sans rire.

Nouveau tressaillement sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Non vraiment ?

Aucune réponse. Très bien, alors il allait changer de tactique.

« Bien... Intéressant ! » Il haussa légèrement la tête, comme pour indiquer son accord sur un sujet quelconque.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Les lèvres du Mentalist frémirent et il passa à l'attaque. Il se leva et s'approcha très prés de la jeune femme. Son souffle fit voleter sa frange dans un mouvement gracieux.

« Lisbon, vous savez, si vous vouliez que l'on passe du temps ensemble, il fallait me le demander. » Son sourire effaça toute trace de morosité.

Nom de D… Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir celle là. Pourtant, elle aurait du s'y attendre. Bien malgré elle, elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer. De colère. De quoi d'autre sinon ? Elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai passé la matinée dans le bureau ! Je ne vois pas comment vous pouvez tirer une conclusion pareille. » Son agressivité émoustilla le consultant. La voir démarrer au quart de tour à ses provocations faisait parti de ses nouveaux petits plaisirs de sa misérable existence.

« Sauf que vous n'êtes plus dans votre bureau mais devant moi, alors j'ai le droit de tirer les conclusions que je veux ! ».

« N'importe quoi ! Pour votre information, je suis venue pour vérifier l'avancement des dossiers afin que je puisse les récupérer pour les clôturer ».

« Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! »

« Mais… Je … » Elle se retrouvait à court de mot face à sa logique tortueuse et elle avait horreur de cela.

« Oui… vous… » s'amusa t'il à la singer.

Ulcérée, elle lui tourna le dos et pris la direction de son bureau.

Amusée il l'a suivi en continuant ses provocations.

Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer :

« Jane, il y a un placard rempli de dossiers qui n'attendent qu'à être archivés, si vous ne trouvez pas de quoi vous occupez… » siffla t'elle d'une voix rageuse et menaçante.

« C'est midi ! » l'interrompit-il en faisant demi-tour.

« Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt ! un restau ça vous dit ? »

« Pourquoi, c'est toi qui invite ? » demanda l'agent asiatique, très pragmatique.

Le mentalist lui adressa une grimace arrogante d'un air de dire « Tu rêves mon Pote ! ».

« Si vous partez maintenant, vous resterez jusqu'à pas d'heure ce soir pour terminer. » lança Lisbon à ses agents en guise d'avertissement.

« Euh… Désolé mec mais il y a un match ce soir et pour une fois que je peux le voir en direct… » Expliqua Rigsby en se rasseyant sur son siège.

« Oh ! Allez un peu de cran ! »

« Puisque vous vous ennuyez à ce point, vous n'avez qu'à vous charger de nous ravitailler. »

« Et manger ici ? » s'indigna t'il comme s'il s'agissait du pire endroit sur terre.

« Oui ! Exactement ! ». Et pour enfoncer le clou. « Si vous voulez continuer votre partie de carte ce soir, tous les 3, vous pouvez bien sacrifier un repas au bureau quand même. »

Les 3 hommes jaugèrent la proposition. Acceptée à l'unanimité. Les 2 agents se penchèrent aussitôt sur leur dossier avec diligence. Pendant que Jane faisait la manche (toujours pas décidé à sortir un penny de sa poche) pour commander au traiteur. Dans l'heure qui suivit, seul retentit papier, stylos et clavier dans l'espace de travail du CBI. Le Mentalist brillait par son absence qui était descendu attendre la livraison des plats à l'accueil du bâtiment.

Puis il déboula, les bras chargés de sacs odorants. Mais surtout dégoulinant d'eau et de fort mauvaise humeur.

Attirés par les odeurs alléchantes, l'ensemble des agents le rejoignit dans la salle de repos.

Occupé à sortir les assiettes, Jane ne vit pas Lisbon arrivée par derrière et il sursauta lorsqu'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous êtes trempé, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! »

« Vous n'avez qu'à regarder par la fenêtre ! » marmonna t'il entre les dents.

Des nuages bas et gris cachaient le soleil pendant qu'une pluie fine s'abattait doucement sur les vitres.

Jane expliqua que le gars qui remplaçait Harry, c'est le gardien chargée du contrôle des identités, avait refusé de laisser entrer le livreur. Il avait essayé de le joindre par le téléphone de l'accueil pour lui expliquer, mais cet imbécile (il a hésité sur le terme pour un autre plus fort. Puis il s'est rappelé qu'il n'aimait pas les grossièretés. Et qu'il était en présence de deux dames) avait mal raccroché le combiné. Donc il ne recevait pas l'appel. Il a donc du traverser la cour sous la pluie puis revenir. Cela avait suffit à le tremper de la tête au pied.

Tout cela raconté bien sur avec emphase et une touche de mélodrame bien à lui.

Touchée bien malgré elle, elle lui proposa de s'asseoir sur la chaise la plus proche du radiateur.

Est-ce qu'il avait des vêtements de rechange ? Diable non ? Il n'avait qu'une chemise mais surement pas tout un costume.

Durant tout le repas, les dames essayèrent de lui trouver une solution à son problème de linge mouillée. Mais, lorsqu'elle lui proposèrent de passer tout l'attirail tee shirt et pantalon à l'effigie du CBI, il se contenta de faire une grimace suffisamment explicite pour qu'elles retirent leur offre.

Les mecs promirent de s'atteler à la tâche dés la fin du repas pour terminer au plus tôt leur travail afin de le ramener chez lui.

Lisbon leur promit d'avancer l'heure de leur délivrance dés la fin de leur dossier.

Jane se contenta de hocher la tête à chacune de leur proposition, satisfait que la journée tourne à son avantage.

Il dormit une partie de l'après-midi. Se fit 3 tasses de thé. Eternua environ une bonne quinzaine de fois. Peut-être plus. Puis enfin vint l'heure du départ.

Leur manteau sur le dos, ils se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur lorsque Lisbon les rejoignit pour leur rappeler qu'elle les attendait à la première heure le lendemain. Traduction, ne vous soulez pas et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Car elle n'acceptera aucune excuse pour un retard éventuel.

Les 2 agents répondirent poliment qu'ils seront là à l'heure.

Jane allait lui répondre qu'elle n'était pas sa mère mais il fut interrompu par une quinte de toux et un violent frisson.

La porte de l'ascenseur se referma alors sur les trois hommes.

Bien la suite est en route et sera bientôt postée si ce premier chapitre vous a plu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**** : la série n'est pas à moi. Je ne gagne pas d'argent.**

**Remerciements à**** : **

**JaneandThérésa : j'espère que le prochain te plaira tout autant,**

**S-damon-s : je m'efforce de coller aux personnages aussi j'apprécie ton commentaire, ça prouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillée.**

**Gavroche31 : tu as raison Lisbon n'a pas le dernier mot face à Jane. Cependant, rien ne dit que la situation ne changera pas dans l'autre sens.**

**Désolée, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour faire ce second chapitre. Je ne suis pas très satisfaite du 1****er****. Aussi, je voulais faire mieux pour le suivant.**

LA COUVERTURE ROUGE – Chapitre 2

L'agent LISBON se servait son 3ème café en deux heures. L'horloge affichait 9 H 00 du matin et elle était d'excellente humeur.

Comme prévu, elle avait pu terminer tôt la veille. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle avait enfilé son vieux et ample tee-shirt de la fac dans lequel elle se sentait si bien, s'était trémoussée sur les SpiceGirls le temps qu'elle se prépare un plateau télé. Sa soirée s'était terminée devant un film en noir et blanc accompagné d'un pot de glace au chocolat. Et miracle, elle avait pu dormir une nuit complète sans interruption. 8 H 00 d'affilées.

Elle avait la forme. Mieux que cela, elle avait des fourmis dans les jambes, l'esprit léger et de l'énergie à revendre. Avec un soupir, elle jeta un regard mélancolique sur les fenêtres de l'espace de travail. Le soleil illuminait la pièce d'une brillante clarté qui annonçait une belle matinée ensoleillée.

Pitié, faites que le téléphone sonne aujourd'hui !

Elle était arrivée de bonne heure, et son équipe était déjà là, attelée à la tâche. Elle avait passé un accord avec HIGHTOWER en cette période dite « creuse ». Elle avait réussi à leur obtenir l'autorisation de quitter, exceptionnellement, les bureaux plus tôt s'ils faisaient l'essentiel de leur travail dans la matinée. Aussi, s'étaient-ils organisés pour arriver une heure à l'avance le matin afin de pouvoir sortir à 14 H 00. Elle savait que CHO et RIGSBY avaient planifiés une partie de basket ball avec une autre équipe du CBI pour 15 H 00. VAN PELT allait enfin pouvoir s'octroyer une après-midi shopping qu'elle ne cessait de reportait faute de temps. Et Jane…

Lisbon fronça les sourcils se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas vu le Mentalist à son arrivée.

Elle quitta l'espace détente pour les bureaux de ses collègues et demanda :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Jane ? »

Il y eu alors un échange de regards significatifs entre Van Pelt et Rigsby. Au vu des personnages, elle n'aurait pas été surprise mais l'expression de leur visage ne correspondait pas. Ils étaient gênés. Comme s'ils savaient quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Cho fit la sourde oreille. C'était mauvais signe. Lisbon sentit sa bonne humeur s'envoler à tire d'ailes.

« Il y a un problème avec Jane ? » Elle tentait de se persuader que s'énerver ne servirait à rien.

Nouvels échanges de regards hésitants. Le malaise allant en s'intensifiant ou pour éviter que leur patronne passe en mode « Interrogatoire SS », Cho sortit de son mutisme et expliqua la situation en quelques phrases claires et concises.

« Il est là »

Pause.

« Et… ? » encouragea la petite brune.

« Il n'est pas de bonne humeur. »

Nouvelle pause.

D'accord, se dit Lisbon. Ces quelques jours de « repos forcé », lui avait fait oublier à quel point le mutisme, et la fidélité masculine, de l'agent asiatique lui tapait sur les nerfs.

« Il est énervé parce que… » Insista t'elle en serrant les dents. Quoi, ils n'allaient quand même pas jouer au pendu pour savoir ce qui contrariait Môssieur.

C'est Rigsby qui enchaîna.

« Quand on l'a vu, on lui a conseillé d'aller voir un docteur. » Le Géant semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

« Quoi, vous avez fait une mauvaise blague et il s'est vexé, c'est ça ? » s'étonna Lisbon, le poids sur sa poitrine devint moins lourd soudain. Si seule la fierté de Monsieur avait été touchée, il n'y avait, alors, pas de quoi s'affoler.

« Non patron, continua Van Pelt. Quand on est arrivé, il était en train de se préparer un thé. On a trouvé qu'il avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Hier soir, il éternuait. Maintenant, il tousse. »

La jeune agent jeta un coup d'œil à son collègue asiatique comme pour demander son soutien.

« Nous lui avons conseillé de consulter un médecin. Tous les trois. Nous avons insisté… Un peu trop peut-être. » Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure, sa voix chargée de crainte.

Lisbon ne voyait pas en quoi la situation pouvait les gêner. Face à un collègue (et ami) malade, ils avaient fait preuve de sollicitude. Rien de plus normal. Alors d'où venait le malaise ?

« Je comprend. Et où est-il ? » En indiquant d'un geste le canapé que leur consultant occupait habituellement et qui était, présentement, vide.

« Il est monté à l'étage » lui indiqua Rigsby avec réticence.

« Bien je vais monter le voir. »

« Je ne vous le conseille pas. » Cho était sorti soudainement de son mutisme sur un ton particulièrement autoritaire, à la grande surprise de sa supérieure.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

Nouveau silence. RIGSBY et VAN PELT, leur nez collé presque à leur écran d'ordinateur, ne semblaient plus vouloir prendre part à la conversation. CHO et LISBON se mesuraient du regard.

Perdant patience, la jeune femme s'exclama :

« Cho si vous ne crachez pas le morceau, je vous jure que… »

« Il nous a envoyé baladé. Il nous a traités d'incompétents. Que nous ferions mieux de nous concentrer sur la recherche de John le Rouge. Il nous a vivement conseillé de revoir, ouvrer les guillemets « l'ordre de nos priorités. Car si courir derrière un ballon en fait parti, alors autant rendre notre plaque ». La dessus, il a récupéré les dossiers portant sur les affaires de John le Rouge et s'est réfugié au 1er ».

Lisbon, sonnée, eu un sourire de dérision.

Du typiquement Jane. Il avait insulté son équipe et les 3 agents avaient quand même cherché à le couvrir.

Finalement la journée risquait d'être longue.

« Jane, je peux entrer ? ». Elle se trouvait devant la porte coulissante du « Grenier ». Une grande pièce qui servait de débarras la plupart du temps et qui offrait l'avantage d'une vue magnifique sur la ville par de larges vitraux encrassés de poussière. Le Mentalist avait opté pour ce lieu, lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de s'isoler lors d'une enquête, quand il n'y avait rien à faire ou encore quand il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Elle avait d'abord tapé sur la tôle d'acier qui faisait office de porte et un « BONG » sonore avait retenti. A moins d'être sourd, un bruit pareil était difficile à ignorer. Pourtant elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Hésitant à pénétrer dans la pièce sans y avoir été invitée au préalable, avec pour conséquence de déclencher les foudres du beau blond, elle tergiversa pendant 3-4 mn. Si elle entrait sans attendre, il risquait de lui renvoyer à la figure tous son venin. En même temps, s'il n'avait répondu, c'est, peut-être, parce qu'il était endormi. Dans ce cas là, rien ne l'empêchait d'entrer pour s'assurer de son état. Ne parvenant pas à se décider, c'est sa patience qui parla pour elle. Elle n'allait quand même pas, passer toute sa journée devant cette porte !

Elle attrapa la poignée et fit coulisser sur ces rails le lourd manteau de fer. Un bruit de ferraille à réveiller les morts résonna dans le couloir et elle fit une grimace de dépit. Les fois précédentes, elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déclencher un pareil vacarme. Surement parce que la porte était déjà ouverte à son arrivée. Sinon, elle s'en serait souvenue. Il faudra qu'elle demande au technicien chargé de la maintenance du bâtiment, de se charger de l'huiler la porte de fer. Elle préféra ne pas penser aux chances de le voir lui rire au nez avec sa gueule de fouine.

« Quoi, perdre du temps pour une pièce inutilisée ? Ah ! C'est vrai ma p'tite dame, qu'y a mec qui y va de temps en temps, quand ça lui chante. Bin ! Vous comprenez ma p'tite dame, que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, moi. Il faut que je m'occupe du luminaire des WC du second qui n'arrête pas de clignoter. Du bureau de la nana du Chef d'Equipe du 1er qui veut faire déplacer son bureau parce qu'il ne répond pas aux normes du Bureau du CHS…. J'vous en foutrai moi des normes. Tout ça parce que son bureau est palèl…. paral… Parce qu'elle a le soleil dans le dos et que ça lui fait, comme qui dirait, des reflets sur son écran. Non ! Mais Vraiment ! Et puis il faut faire la demande par écrit. Faut bien que je justifie mon boulot auprès de mon boss, moi ! Remplissez-moi l'imprimé n°… et je m'en occupe… une fois que j'aurai fait les autres… » Lisbon serra les dents. Elle le lui remplirait son fichu bout de papier. Et ensuite, elle le lui ferait avaler avec ses réflexions débiles.

Le regard que lui jeta Jane à son entrée, n'avait rien d'endormi. Il était même bien réveillé. Et surtout hostile. Ses boucles blondes étaient toutes emmêlées, son gilet bleu ciel ouvert sur sa chemise blanche. Un tel laisser-aller dans sa tenue vestimentaire ne lui ressemblait pas, songea la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

A son tout, il la jaugea d'un regard qu'elle trouva terne. Des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux. Et son front luisait de sueur.

Elle déglutit péniblement et avança dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Jane ! » dit elle poliment.

Il la regarda un moment avant de se détourner pour s'intéresser aux papiers étalés devant lui. Elle s'approcha, prenant appui contre l'un des radiateurs de la pièce. Qu'elle trouva tout juste tiède.

« Les autres m'ont prévenue que vous n'aviez pas l'air en forme, aussi je suis montée voir comment vous alliez. »

« Je vais bien » affirma t'il fermement. Effet totalement gâché par le filet de voix qui sortait avec difficulté de ses lèvres. Effet dont il était conscient au vu de la grimace de contrariété qui tordit ses traits, un instant.

« Hum ! Hum ! » elle hocha la tête en essayant d'être la plus neutre possible.

« Vous avez du sirop chez vous ? » demanda t'elle timidement pour relancer un semblant de communication.

« Ca ne vous regarde pas ! »

Charmant !

« Je dois en avoir chez moi. Je peux, peut-être, vous en ramener si vous voulez. Mais le mieux, se serait d'aller consulter un médecin, il vous donnera de quoi adoucir votre gorge et calmer vos maux de tête… »

« Lisbon, la ferme ! » Il se courba en deux, secoué par une sérieuse quinte de toux. Quand il parvint à se calmer, il semblait furieux.

« Je sais ce que vous essayer de faire ! » Cracha t'il d'une voix sifflante.

Effarée, elle sentit une inquiétude sourde lui torde un peu plus les entrailles. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. C'était un homme diminué et en colère qui se trouvait devant elle. Il était furieux après lui car conscient de ses faiblesses. Malgré son état d'extrême fatigue qui le fragilisait, il semblait entourer d'une aura menaçante destinée à décourager quiconque chercherait à l'approcher.

« Je ne comprends pas » Murmura t'elle d'une voix hésitante.

« Vous espérez vous débarrasser de moi. » Nouvelle quinte de toux.

« Comme ça, vous pourrez refilez l'affaire de John le Rouge à une autre équipe dans mon dos ».

Elle était sidérée. Mais ou est ce qu'il avait été cherché une idée pareille ?

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. » Souffla t'elle d'une voix basse. Elle était trop bouleversée pour hausser le ton.

« Vraiment ! Vous laissez votre équipe partir plus tôt alors que nous pourrions revoir en détail les dossiers. » Assena t'il impitoyable.

« Nous l'avons déjà fait ! » Affirma t'elle d'un ton plus assuré, singulièrement énervée face à l'injustice dont il accablait son équipe.

« Et bien, il faut recommencer ! » ordonna t'il d'une voix plus forte.

« C'est ce que nous ferons dés que nous aurons de nouveaux éléments. En attendant, MON équipe (elle insista beaucoup sur le pronom personnel) a besoin d'un peu de repos pour pouvoir être efficace. Il est hors de question qu'ils s'épuisent sur un dossier que nous avons déjà étudié en détail. Vous-même devriez aller vous reposer, vous êtes malade… »

« Stop ! Je vous interdis de faire comme si… » Quinte de toux.

« Comme si quoi ? »

Les yeux verts heurtèrent les yeux bleus et ne les lâcha plus.

Il reprit son souffle.

« Je vous interdit de vous comporter comme si vous étiez une parente, ma mère ou ma femme ! Vous n'êtes rien ! » Les mots parurent se répercuter sur les murs et leur revenir comme une balle de ping-pong, comme un écho regrettable.

Un ange passa.

« Je pensai être votre amie et à ce titre vous proposez mon aide. » lâcha t'elle dans un murmure douloureux.

Les yeux bleus semblaient flous et lointain. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit encore avec elle.

« Je m'en voudrai de vous imposer ma présence. » chuchota t'elle. Encore un autre murmure, sur un ton un peu plus guindé cette fois.

Sans un mot, il la regarda quitter la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remerciements à SweetyLove30** : _il faut être indulgent avec Jane, les explications vont venir. Mais il est vrai que je montre le personnage sous mon point de vue. Et pour moi, il est loin d'être aussi gentil qu'il y parait. Alors le faire tomber malade, c'est un bon moyen de montrer le côté sombre de Monsieur. Mais ça ne va pas durer._

_**Remerciement à S-damon-S**__ : confidence pour confidence, je suis devenue accroc à tes reviews. Qu'elles soient longues ou courtes. Je rougis de plaisir chaque fois que je les lis. Encore une fois, ravie que mon style te plaise. Quand au comportement de Jane, c'est le côté sombre qu'il se garde bien de montrer en temps normal. Autrement, il aurait fait une blague, il fait le nécessaire pour détourner l'attention de sa personne. Mais la situation dans laquelle il est placé le rend vulnérable à plusieurs niveaux que j'espère pouvoir arriver à décrire. Il lâche certaines vérités qu'il se serait bien gardé de révéler car ce n'est pas dans son intérêt._

_Merci à tous ceux qui jettent un œil, en espérant que l'histoire leur plaise._

_Encore un chapitre sur la maladie de Jane et on passe ensuite à la deuxième partie._

_Promis l'action sera au rendez-vous dés le chapitre 4._

_Bonne lecture._

LA COUVERTURE ROUGE

Chapitre 3

14 H 00. Ce fut le grincement des chaises roulantes sur le parquet de l'espace de travail qui tira Lisbon de ses calculs comptables. Préparation du budget oblige. POUAH !

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui appris que c'était l'heure de sortie et que les membres de son équipe pliaient bagage pour profiter de leur après-midi. Etonnamment, elle en tira un sentiment de grande satisfaction. Ils méritaient vraiment cette pause après les semaines de travail intensives qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Et aussi, parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas laissés démonter par les réflexions désobligeantes de leur collègue mal en point. Elle s'était inquiétée de l'impact que ses paroles auraient pu causées à leur moral. Parfois, elle se demandait s'il était conscient de l'influence, du respect et de la confiance qu'il avait acquis au sein de la petite équipe. En dehors des moments où il les utilisait à son avantage, bien entendu. Le pouvoir des mots pouvaient être à double tranchant.

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean, elle s'avança à leur rencontre.

« Bon après-midi tout le monde ! »

« Merci Boss ! » Répondirent en cœur Cho et Rigsby.

« Attention au ballon, je ne veux pas de bras ou de jambes cassés, les gars compris ? » Les menaça-t'elle gentiment.

« Compris. » Affirma Cho avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Lisbon songea qu'elle l'avait rarement vu afficher une autre expression que celle d'un gardien de prison. Sauf à quelques exceptions prés. Exceptions qui firent ressurgir de ses souvenirs les boucles blondes et le sourire ravageur de leur consultant. La jeune femme fit une petite moue de dépit. Pas question de gâcher leur départ en faisant référence au Mentalist.

« On ne sait jamais, le téléphone peut sonner de nouveau. » Dit-elle sur un ton enjoué, son espoir à peine déguisé.

Les 2 hommes acquiescèrent vivement, partageant entièrement l'avis de leur patron.

« D'ailleurs, si vous avez du nouveau… » Indiqua Rigsby.

« Je sais où vous joindre, pas de soucis. »

« Euh Boss… » Hésita Van Pelt. La jeune femme était prête à partir mais elle était restée en retrait. Comme si elle attendait le bon moment pour lui parler.

« Van Pelt, un problème ? »

« Euh… Non pas vraiment… C'est-à-dire que… » Bafouilla la jeune agent en butant sur les mots.

« Allez-y Van Pelt, je ne vais pas vous mordre vous savez ! » s'impatienta Lisbon, agacée.

Devant les yeux écarquillées de son employée, sur une expression qui ressemblait vaguement à de la crainte, la petite brune prit note de réviser ses formules d'encouragement. Elle pouvait faire mieux. Pas la peine de se prendre un blâme pour harcèlement moral au boulot.

« Euh… Je n'ai pas pensé que peut-être… Vous savez… Je pensais vous proposer de m'accompagner. »

« Vous accompagner… Pour faire quoi ? »

« Du shopping. » Lui rappela Van Pelt. Elle lui en avait parlé lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé leur après-midi de liberté.

« Oh !... » Shopping ! Sortie entre fille. Elle avait grandi entouré de mecs. Elle n'avait aucune notion de ce genre de virée. A dire vrai, elle avait pris l'habitude de commander sur Internet. Gain de temps. Et lorsqu'elle s'aventurait à faire quelques achats en boutique, c'était souvent expéditif. Alors, les sorties entre fille, très peu pour elle. Néanmoins, elle était touchée par l'invitation de sa jeune collègue. A moins que ce ne soit un moyen de se faire mousser pour obtenir un avancement. Noooonnnn ! Il s'agissait de Van Pelt, voyons !

« Euh, c'est gentil mais j'ai encore un peu de paperasse à terminer donc euh… Un prochaine fois peut être. »

« D'accord, je comprend. Vous avez raison, il y aura d'autres occasions. » Acquiesça la jolie rousse avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Lisbon n'arrivait pas à définir si son employée était déçue ou soulagée par sa réponse.

**10 minutes plus tard.**

Térésa se dirigeait vers la salle de pause pour grignoter un morceau, se remémorant les différentes taches à terminer. Elle avait loupé la pause de 12 H 00 et son estomac criait famine. Si Rigsby ne s'était pas chargé de vider le frigo, elle aurait peut-être la chance de trouver de quoi se faire un encas. Dans le cas contraire, il lui faudrait commander au traiteur du coin. Son estomac se rappela à son bon soin par une crampe particulièrement douloureuse. Pitié ! Faites que Rigsby n'ai pas tout dévoré !

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit ses 3 agents, descendre l'escalier qui menait au 1er étage. Un sourire d'autodérision étira ses lèvres doucement. Elle continua son chemin comme si elle ne les avait pas vus.

« Patron, on s'en va ! » l'informa le plus grand de ses agents, tout essoufflé.

« Je vous croyais déjà partis. »

« Ouai, ben en fait, on avait un truc à vérifier. » Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en tentant vaille que vaille de soutenir le regard légèrement moqueur de sa supérieure.

« Hum ! Hum ! … Alors, verdict ? ».

Ils savaient très bien de quoi ou plutôt de qui, elle parlait et ne lui firent pas l'insulte de ne pas comprendre sa question.

« Il tousse toujours autant. »

« Je vois… » Acquiesça t'elle, guère étonnée.

« Bon ben patron on vous laisse et passez un bonne après-midi, ne trainez pas trop, se serait dommage de se priver d'une journée aussi ensoleillée.» Lui souhaita Rigsby avec sa bonne humeur débonnaire.

« Pas de souci, je termine la paperasse et je rentre aussi. » Indiqua telle avec un grand sourire. Son collègue fit mine de la croire.

Van Pelt lui fit un sourire timide et les dernières recommandations vinrent de l'agent asiatique.

« Ne rentrez pas trop tard. » lui conseilla t'il sur un ton grave.

Parce qu'ils savaient tous ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

**Dans l'après-midi**

Plusieurs fois, elle monta au 1er étage. Et c'est toujours avec discrétion qu'elle s'était approchée du « Grenier ». Elle l'avait simplement écouté s'agiter au milieu des papiers. Marché de long en large. Et tousser. Le cœur serré, elle était redescendue avec le secret espoir qu'il se déciderait à descendre boire sa fichue tasse de thé. S'il était malade, et elle était persuadée que c'était le cas, il lui fallait au moins s'hydrater. Qu'il n'ait pas faim, c'était moins grave. Mais en cas de forte fièvre, boire était vivement conseillé. Mais après leur échange vif du matin, et c'était un euphémisme, elle ne voulait pas le provoquer d'avantage en lui imposant sa volonté.

Après tout, elle n'était que son amie.

Son inquiétude allant grandissant, elle fit de son mieux pour s'occuper.

Elle réussit à mettre la main sur le mec de la maintenance pour lui « ordonner » de monter le chauffage dans le « Grenier ». Bien sur, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il refuse d'obéir. Aussi, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à le faire chanter en l'informant qu'elle savait qu'il fumait dans l'un des locaux du bâtiment fédéral (elle insista lourdement sur le terme). Son comportement étant en totale contradiction avec la loi Anti-Tabac, elle était obligée de faire un rapport à son supérieur… Il blêmit et elle sourit de satisfaction malsaine.

A 21 H 00, arriva le gardien de nuit. Elle l'informa de la présence de son consultant, encore présent dans les murs à une heure aussi tardive. Juste de le laisser tranquille, lui conseilla t'elle lorsqu'il lui demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

Elle attendit encore 1H00 pour voir s'il rentrerait chez lui. Et finalement, elle rejoignit son domicile à 22 H 30, découragée et très inquiète.

**Le lendemain matin.**

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il était même surpris d'avoir pu dormir. La pièce était illuminée d'une clarté presque éblouissante. En tout cas, c'est l'effet qu'il ressentit. Aussi, fut-il incapable d'ouvrir ses paupières, seules barrières qui protégeaient ses prunelles enflammées de la lumière de l'astre solaire. Avec un grognement, il se tourna sur son lit de fortune vers le mur pour fuir cette calamité lumineuse. Secoué de frissons, il trouva pourtant la force de se lever. Au vu des feuilles éparpillées dans la pièce, il eut une pensée pour Lisbon qui aurait eu une apoplexie si elle voyait ce qu'il avait fait de ses précieux dossiers. Elle avait instauré une méthode de rangement quasi maniaque qui l'avait fait sourire au début de leur collaboration mais aussi beaucoup exaspéré par la suite quand il ne suivait pas ses consignes et qu'elle l'abreuvait de reproches. Qu'il se contentait la plupart du temps d'ignorer, il devait le reconnaître.

Repenser à sa collègue fit remonter un souvenir récent très désagréable. Avec une grimace, il le mit dans un des tiroirs de sa mémoire dédié à tous les moments de sa vie dont il n'était pas fier. Et chaque fois qu'il ajoutait un nouvel élément, il s'étonnait, avec une ironie amère, de ne pas le voir déborder.

D'un geste énergique, trahissant son énervement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, à la fois pour les démêler mais aussi dans l'espoir d'arrêter les percussions qui résonnaient dans son crane, envoyant des décharges de douleur dans son lobe frontal. Mauvaise idée. Les percussions s'accompagnèrent de basses tout aussi redoutables.

Il chancela sur ses jambes et trébucha. Il se retint de justesse d'une main au mur. Epuisé, il appuya son front contre le ciment frais et, finalement, pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il ressentit un léger soulagement. Qui ne dura pas longtemps.

Il fut soudain secouer d'une violente quinte de toux. Quand il put reprendre son souffle, il eu l'impression que ses poumons se déchiraient de l'intérieur. Il avait à peine avalé quelques bouffées d'oxygène salvatrices que la séance de torture recommençât. Plus violentes à chaque fois.

Il avait les bronches en feu, la langue pâteuse et la gorge aussi sèche que le désert du Mozambique. Il rêvait d'un verre d'eau bien frais. D'une bonne douche aussi pour se débarrasser de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Il ne serait pas, non plus, contre un lit un rien plus confortable.

Il se rappela qu'il y a avait des WC à son étage munit d'un lavabo. D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi. Le 1er étage servait d'entrepôt géant à l'archivage des services. Il n'y avait que des étagères à perte de vue qui croulait sous les cartons couverts de chiffres et de lettres quasi illisibles. Pendant un instant, il philosopha sur ce fait. Pourquoi des WC à un étage où il n'y avait jamais personne ? Sauf lui quand il voulait réfléchir ou bouder. Enfin, surtout réfléchir. En plus, les agents de nettoyage sont obligés de les entretenir tous les jours même s'il n'y avait personne pour les utiliser en journée. A part lui, bien sur. Y a-t'il eu, par le passé un évènement qui a poussé la Direction à prendre la décision d'installer des WC à l'étage de « Paperland ». Une prise d'otage interminable au 1er ? L'embauche massive soudaine de jolies secrétaires d'où la crainte de pénurie de toilettes ?

Oh et puis après tout, zut ! Il s'en foutait pas mal du pourquoi et du comment. Du moment qu'il pouvait faire un brin de toilette, ça lui suffisait. Il parvint enfin jusqu'à la porte, pris la poignée à 2 mains et tira de toute ses forces. Essoufflé par l'effort, il s'avança dans le couloir et s'étala de tout son long. Percussions et basses retentirent de plus belle dans son crane accompagnées par les meurtrissures qu'il s'était faites en tombant. Entre 2 quintes de toux, il jura et se redressa prudemment. Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçût un paquet brun et d'autres de différentes tailles. Ils étaient posés juste devant sa porte et s'était pris les pieds dedans en sortant. Il se mit sur ses genoux (se lever lui demandant un trop grand effort) et à 4 pattes, s'approcha du monticule avec prudence.

Il y avait un paquet de thé chinois qui portait l'étiquette d'une boutique reconnu pour ses produits naturels curatifs.

Il y a avait aussi un thermo étiqueté avec la mention « Bouillon de poule ».

Un plus petit paquet contenait des pastilles pour la gorge.

Le tout était posé sur une épaisse couverture rouge.


	4. Chapter 4

**Remerciements à Gavroche31, Totallyfan :** merci à vos gentils commentaires. C'est vrai, Jane a mauvais caractère quand il n'a pas la santé. Si vous avez vu l'épisode où il devient aveugle, il peut être pénible. Mais je vais apporter quelques explications à son état. Donc se sera à lire dans les prochains chapitres. Autre chose, ce que j'aime bien avec notre Mentalist, quand il recouvrera la santé, il retrouvera sa sourire. Et comme il a un côté légèrement rancunier, il va surement se venger (gentiment) sur quelqu'un. Je vous laisse deviner ?

_**Remerciement à S-damon-S**__ : tu as raison, j'aime bien Lisbon. C'est un personnage qui s'est battu pour un obtenir un poste de haut gradé, par le mérite seulement. Mais au lieu de prendre la grosse tête et de traiter tout le monde de haut, elle cherche avant tout à être la plus juste possible. Par exemple, pour Van Pelt, il y a 2 raisons pour lesquelles elle a refusé de l'accompagner. La 1__ère__ étant Jane. La 2de étant qu'il est difficile d'avoir des relations d'amitié avec un responsable. Dur de faire les boutiques avec son Boss, un jour. Puis de se faire remonter les bretelles le lendemain. Il faut trouver le juste milieu. Sinon c'est son poste qu'elle risque et l'équilibre de son équipe. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de vouloir être là pour eux. Parce qu'elle les aime bien et que si elle peut les aider, elle le fera sans hésiter. Peut-être que cela vient aussi de son passé, le fait d'avoir élevé ses frères, de prendre soin d'autrui. Je ne dis pas qu'elle aurait fait cela avec n'importe quelle équipe. Mais, il est vrai, en tout cas à mes yeux, qu'elle a établit des liens privilégiés avec ses 3 subordonnés._

_Le mec de la Maintenance est une pauvre victime qui a servi un bon prétexte à notre agent préféré de se défouler._

_Le coup des WC. Je voulais juste montrer Jane en plein délire et voià ! Tant mieux si ça t'as fait rire. L'humour ce n'est pas trop mon fort. Mais si ça marche alors tant mieux._

_Maintenant et si tu as le temps, j'attends ton analyse pseudo-psychologique pour le chapitre ci-dessous présenté. En te remerciant pour tes reviews de qualité… J'ai pas de terme exact, mais en fait je les adore ! J'ai vu que tu écrivais actuellement une fic. Je la lirai et te donnerai mon avis si ça te dit._

_Pour le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre un petit peu. Car se sera le début du 2__ème__ thème de la fic et je veux le bichonner un petit peu._

_En attendant, bonne lecture._

LA COUVERTURE ROUGE

Chapitre 4

C'était presque la fin de la matinée lorsque Jane descendit l'escalier du 1er étage. Il avait pu se rafraîchir dans les WC qui étaient situés sur le même palier que le grenier. Néanmoins, il était toujours parcouru par de violentes quintes de toux, son souffle était devenu rauque et ses poumons le brulaient atrocement.

Il avait besoin de voir un médecin. Il le savait bien. Mais il avait pris en grippe tous les représentants du domaine médical après son expérience passé. Il ignora volontairement le fait que la thérapie qu'il avait suivi à la mort de sa femme et de sa fille l'avait bien aidé. Non, en fait, cette thérapie avait sauvé son esprit de la folie.

Mais malgré cela, il les avait en horreur et attendait toujours d'être le plus mal en point pour aller consulter un médecin. La plupart du temps, il s'auto-médicamentait. Il était seul chez lui et personne pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. Et ça lui convenait très bien. Au lieu de cela, il avait fait preuve de faiblesse en restant dans les locaux du CBI. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver la force de rentrer à son domicile.

Il se traita de crétin fini !

Ce n'était qu'une fois parvenu à maitriser sa toux qu'il se décida à quitter son antre. S'il avait bonne mémoire. Il avait laissé ses affaires près du canapé dans l'espace de travail.

Avec une grimace, il songea qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper aux autres.

**1 H 00 plus tard**

Van Pelt faisait le point avec Lisbon dans le bureau de cette dernière.

Rigsby était penchait sur le bureau de Cho pour vérifier avec lui les données d'un suspect potentiel sur une affaire irrésolue.

S'il marchait vite, se dit Jane, il pourra les prendre par surprise et ils n'auront pas le temps de le retenir. Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien à force de retenir les spasmes de sa toux. Des gouttelettes de sueur perlaient à son front. Il avait de plus en plus l'impression qu'il allait étouffer.

Nom de D… vite ! Vite !

Malheureusement pour lui, Van Pelt était bien placée pour le voir descendre de l'escalier et elle s'empressa de prévenir sa supérieure. Cho tapa sur l'épaule de Rigsby pour lui signaler l'arrivée de leur consultant. Posté à côté de l'accoudoir, celui-ci s'énervait de ne pas trouver du 1er coup les affaires qu'il cherchait.

« Salut mec ! » Le salua chaleureusement le Géant. Un peu trop chaleureusement.

Jane sentit ses tympans vibrés douloureusement. Un peu comme si Rigsby lui avait hurlé dans l'oreille. Durant un court instant, il n'eut aucun mal à visualiser les fameux « osselets » qui constituaient une partir de l'appareil auditif. Le marteau qui tapait sur le tambour.

Il répondit à ses salutations par une grimace et un regard noir.

Cho comme Rigsby reçurent le message 5 sur 5. La mauvaise humeur de Monsieur n'était toujours pas passée.

« Contente de vous revoir Jane » le salua à son tour Lisbon.

Les 2 hommes ignoraient si elle avait assisté à l'ensemble de l'échange mais son ton était plus modéré, voire plus doux.

« Lisbon » Marmonna t'il. Miracle, il avait réussit à ne pas tousser.

« Est-ce que vous venez essayer le thé de Cho ? » lui demanda t'elle, presque joyeuse.

Pitié ne m'obligez pas à parler faillit la supplier Jane.

« Pardon ? »

« Cho a réussi à vous trouver du thé cent pour cent naturel réputé efficace contre la fièvre. Quant à Rigsby, il ne jure que par cette marque de pastille contre le mal de gorge. Et pour la soupe, c'est Van Pelt qui s'est dévouée, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, elle a promis de me donner la recette. »

Elle n'était définitivement pas douée pour la manipulation, songea Jane navré. Pendant le laïus de la petite brune, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à chaque membre de l'équipe. Cho se tenait debout, les bras croisés. Attitude de défense. Cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il lui avait reproché la veille et s'attendait à un second round.

Rigsby avait les mains sur les hanches, mal à l'aise mais plein d'espoir. Lui s'attendait à ce que tout s'arrange.

Van Pelt était assise sur sa chaise. Ses yeux de biche apeurés affichaient clairement la crainte qu'elle ressentait de leur échange. La pauvre fille, elle avait encore beaucoup de boulot devant elle avant de devenir une dure à cuire comme Lisbon.

« Et je suppose que la couverture rouge est à vous. » demanda t'il sur un ton neutre.

« C'est toujours plus agréable de dormir avec une couverture que sans. » Expliqua telle en haussant les épaules.

Quelque part, il nota dans un coin de sa mémoire, celui qu'il avait intitulé « Qualités et Défauts de Térésa LISBON », qu'elle avait préféré mettre son équipe au 1er plan, qu'elle même. Sans doute parce qu'elle était au courant des reproches de la veille faite à l'encontre de son équipe. Et qu'elle attendait de sa part qu'il leur adresse des excuses convenables. Elle pouvait toujours rêver !

Mais au lieu d'être touché par ces marques de considération, elles ne firent qu'alimenter sa fureur.

Et c'est en la regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il lui signifiât son état d'esprit.

« Je n'ai que faire de vos… présents et de votre pitié. » Sa voix siffla, alourdit par la colère.

« Je me débrouille très bien tout seul. » Il se redressa et pris la direction de la sortie.

Il fit semblant de ne pas voir le visage de Cho se fermer et la déception chez Rigsby et Van Pelt.

En revanche, il se prit le courroux de Lisbon en pleine face.

« Jane, vous n'êtes qu'un con ! » Cracha t'elle à son tour. Elle avait pris soin de se placer entre la sortie et lui. Elle lui jeta un regard furibond. Cette fois, il avait été trop loin.

Il soupira de fatigue, il en avait marre de faire semblant et voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

« Laissez-moi p… » il fut interrompu par une légère quinte de toux.

« Vous n'avez rien compris ! » Cria t'elle, ulcérée.

« Il ne s'agit pas de pitié mais d'entraide. Vous faites partir de l'équipe et à ce titre nous prenons soin les uns des autres. Alors arrêtez de faire l'enfant capricieux et allez voir un médecin, Bon Sang !»

Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il aurait bien voulu. Mais une nouvelle quinte encore plus violentes remontaient de ses poumons, brulait sa trachée pour finir par l'asphyxier en le privant d'air. Plié en deux, il ne parvenait pas à reprendre son souffle.

Quand la toux s'apaisa enfin, il se retrouva assis sur une chaise, tout tremblant. Van Pelt lui tendait un verre d'eau qu'il prit avec reconnaissance.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi. » Parvint-il à marmonner entre 2 respirations laborieuses.

« Vous allez rentrer chez vous, je vous le promets mais avant je veux m'assurer que vous verrez un médecin »

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait énervé le plus. Le fait qu'elle lui ait parlé comme à un gamin ou qu'elle insiste autant. Et il perdit patience.

« Vous êtes une garce ! »

Ces mots avaient à peine franchi la barrière de ses lèvres qu'il les regretta aussitôt. Il sentit autour de lui les 3 autres membres de l'équipe retenir leur souffle et se figer dans l'attente de l'explosion qui ne saurait tarder.

Mais seul le silence leur répondit, mettant en suspens une menace sous-jacente. Il se décida à lever les yeux de son verre et à croiser le regard de Lisbon.

Il cligna des paupières. Plusieurs fois.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme, à la carnation si claire, ses yeux ressortaient comme deux joyaux. Deux émeraudes limpides. Et ses pommettes avaient pris la couleur d'un rose foncé. Du même rose que celui de ses lèvres. Un rose qui lui rappelait… les fraises. Ce fruit qu'elle aimait croquer avec délice. Avec effarement, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas fermé le coin de sa mémoire qu'il consacrait à la jeune femme. La fièvre sans aucun doute.

Mais quand elle croisa son regard hésitant, il vit ses lèvres s'étirées dans un sourire. Qui n'avait rien d'aimable ou de gentil. Mais qui annonçait, au contraire, un danger immédiat. De celui qui vous fait froid dans le dos.

« Alors, comme ça, je suis une garce. » On aurait dit qu'elle parlait de la météo.

Il n'osa pas bouger, résigné.

« Jane, vous ne m'avez, encore, jamais vu agir en garce. Et je pense que c'est une erreur de ma part que je vais m'empresser de rectifier. Regarder et, surtout, n'oubliez jamais ! »

Elle se redressa et s'adressa à ses 2 agents masculins sur un ton sans réplique.

« Fouillez-le, trouvez ses clés et ramenez le chez lui. »

« Bien Chef ! » Encore un peu et ils se mettaient au garde à vous.

« Van Pelt, trouvez son médecin traitant ! Maintenant ! Craquez le code de sécurité du service RH s'il le faut, je n'ai pas le temps de faire une demande officielle » Ordonna t'elle à la jolie rousse. Celle-ci se jeta presque sur son siège trop heureuse d'avoir de quoi s'occuper.

« Je monte au 1er chercher les dossiers de JR. Avant qu'Hightower me demande ce que j'en ai fait » Elle avait marmonné la fin de sa phrase, comme si elle se faisait un commentaire personnel.

L'inquiétude de Jane grimpa en flèche et il trouva la force de parler pour lui adresser une supplique :

« Lisbon ! Je vous en prie ! » Il ne pouvait pas perdre l'affaire de John le Rouge. C'était impensable.

Elle revint vers lui et se mit à sa hauteur. Il était toujours assis.

« Quand vous reviendrez, les dossiers seront au même endroit. A la condition que vous vous soignez. Si vous vous obstinez, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous enlever toutes les autorisations dont vous bénéficier. Quitte à transférer l'affaire à un autre service. Prenez ça comme vous voulez. Tout ne dépend que de vous. » Elle avait parlé à voix basse pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Cho et Rigsby étaient suffisamment intelligents pour faire mine de ne pas écouter. Encore une fois, il put lire toute sa détermination inscrite sur son visage.

Puis, elle se releva. En passant près de Van Pelt, il la vit saisir un papier que son employée lui tendait avant d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Encadré des 2 hommes, il se laissa trainer jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il monta avec l'agent Asiatique. Rigsby les suivait dans son véhicule.

Arrivé à son domicile, Cho grimpa à l'étage. Jane resta au rez-de-chaussée. Epuisé, il s'assit sur une chaise et se contenta d'attendre la suite. Son état ne lui permettait pas de tenir une conversation. Et il comprenait à peine ce qui se passait autour de lui. Les 2 hommes l'installèrent dans une pièce qu'il ne reconnut pas sur le coup. Parce qu'en entrant, il ne vit pas le smiley de la chambre dans laquelle il prenait un peu de repos d'habitude.

Ce n'est qu'à l'arrivée du médecin, il ne saurait dire à quel moment exactement. Il essayait de dormir mais ses quintes de toux incessantes l'empêchaient de fermer l'œil. Quand il se redressa pour laisser le docteur l'examiner, il reconnut une des chambres d'amis qui était toujours fermée puisqu'il ne recevait jamais personne. Les 2 agents avaient été cherchés son lit de fortune pour le déplacer dans une autre pièce. Loin du smiley. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait souri de tant d'attentions imméritées.

Ils avaient aussi trouvé le moyen de mettre en marche le chauffage central car son lit était placé proche d'un radiateur qui diffusait une douce chaleur. Il crut comprendre à un moment donné que les 2 agents ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps. Des négociations furent entamées avec le médecin. A propos des médicaments. Ils lui garantirent que quelqu'un passerait dans l'après-midi pour récupérer l'ordonnance. Mais là, ils devaient partir sur le champ. Ils étaient appelés sur une affaire et étaient attendus par leur supérieur.

Là-dessus, le Mentalist parti dans les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur. Surement dû aux cachets que l'homme en costard lui fit ingurgiter avant de tourner de l'œil.

Il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises pour se rendormir presque aussitôt. Soit à cause de la fièvre qui le faisait grelotter. Soit la toux qui le secouait comme un prunier.

Plus tard, il n'aurait su dire à quelle heure. Mais assez tard pour deviner que dehors la nuit était tombée, il sortit de sa torpeur, l'esprit légèrement plus clair. Suffisamment pour être conscient de son entourage. Une lampe de chevet était allumée et, malgré sa lumière douce, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors il se contenta d'écouter.

Près de lui se tenait une personne qui semblait griffonner quelque chose quand il reconnut le bruit typique de la mine d'un stylo qui glisse sur du papier.

Il ne ressentait aucune hostilité venant de cette personne. Ses fausses nasales étant inutilisables, il ne pouvait identifier la personne à son parfum. Homme ou femme. Mais il aurait parié pour une femme.

Il l'entendit bouger dans la pièce. Des sachets en plastique furent manipulés.

Puis, une main légère remonta le duvet qui avait glissé.

Et là, il aurait juré avoir reconnu l'odeur de Lisbon. Pas son parfum. Son odeur. Il prit grand soin de ne pas bouger. De respirer calmement. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait d'une autre dispute avec elle. Il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour cela. Et puis, il ne le voulait pas tout simplement.

« Vous êtes un idiot Jane ! »

Il faillit sursauter. S'était-il trahit ? Avait t'elle deviné qu'il était éveillait ?

« Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allé chercher cette idée mais jamais je ne vous priverai de l'affaire de RED JOHN. Je sais à quel point elle vous tient à cœur et jamais je ne pourrai vous faire cela. J'ai juste peur que vous fassiez une bêtise. »

Elle semblait fatiguée. Comme après une longue journée de travail. Découragée aussi.

« Si seulement vous vous décidiez à me faire confiance plutôt que de me mettre toujours devant le fait accompli. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi. »

Elle parlait à voix basse. Il s'agissait de confidences, réalisa t'il. De celles dont elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de lui faire en temps normal.

« Je suis prête à vous aider. »

Jane sentit son estomac se contracter. Rien à voir avec la grippe. Le ton presque suppliant de la petite brune fit remonter un souvenir. Celui de sa femme lorsqu'elle le suppliait d'arrêter ses interventions télévisées.

« S'il vous plait ! »

Son estomac se contracta de nouveau et la douleur remonta jusque dans la poitrine.

Elle soupira, frustrée et marmonna un « Ca ne sert à rien ».

Elle se leva. Pendant quelques instants, il sentit son regard sur lui. Puis l'ombre de sa main au-dessus de ses cheveux. Qu'elle ne toucha pas.

Elle l'encouragea à se remettre rapidement, toujours à voix basse.

Elle quitta la chambre.

Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer sur elle, il réalisé, soudain abattu, qu'il était tout seul.


	5. Chapter 5

_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit message. Je vous répondrai plus en détail la prochaine fois._

_Désolée c'est un petit chapitre et le prochain est prévu pour mai._

LA COUVERTURE ROUGE – Chapitre 5

« Le vol en partance pour l'île Maurice est annoncé porte 3. »

Lisbon zigzaguait dans une foule d'anonymes et de leurs bagages. Elle accéléra sa course à l'annonce susurrée d'une voix de velours par l'une des hôtesses de l'aéroport.

« Les passagers sont priés de se présenter à la porte 3 pour un embarquement immédiat. »

Elle allongea encore ses foulés, sa respiration restant régulière, résulta d'un entrainement quotidien efficace. Tendue vers son objectif, cette course forcée était un véritable soulagement pour elle, un exutoire lui permettant d'évacuer le ressentiment accumulé. Dés l'aube, elle s'était retrouvée sur une affaire qui avait mis ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Un meurtre sordide découvert dans la banlieue de Sacramento. Une femme battue à mort, un mari absent, les comptes communs vidés et… un orphelin, âgé d'à peine un an, découvert près du corps de sa mère, son pyjama taché du sang maternel.

Découvrir la scène avait été difficile. Ce fut encore plus dur d'arracher l'enfant à sa mère. Difficile de lui expliquer pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas. Trot tôt pour lui expliquer qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus jamais.

Lisbon était arrivée très rapidement sur les lieux. Contactée à son domicile aux aurores, les flics l'avait trouvée debout, déjà prête pour un jogging matinal.

Hightower leur ayant fait cadeau d'un week-end complet, la chef d'équipe s'était fait une liste de tâches à réaliser, faute de pouvoir le faire en semaine. Il fallait bien occuper son temps puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'enquêtes en cours. Jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne. En prenant du recul, Térésa se rendit compte des besoins que son métier exigeait et ce au détriment des loisirs pour les célibataire et de la famille pour les autres. Si l'on veut faire carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, il est difficile voire impossible de ne pas faire de sacrifices.

C'est donc en jogging qu'elle arriva sur les lieux, un quartier plutôt mal entretenu, les maisons en mauvais états dénonçaient la pauvreté de ses habitants. Un enfant pleurait, des chiens aboyaient et les badauds s'agglutinaient, attirés par l'odeur du sang. La scène de crime avait été délimitée autour d'une petite bicoque qui avait du être blanche dans une autre existence. Seuls moins d'une dizaine d'agents en uniforme encadraient les lieux. Il s'agissait d'un crime de « seconde zone ». Une mauvaise blague entre employés du CBI. Lorsqu'un crime est déclaré dans les beaux quartiers, les lieux grouillent toujours de flics, de journalistes, d'ambulances. Pas la peine de demander pourquoi. En revanche, pour un agent du CBI, c'est un signe. Signe d'une bonne aubaine pour l'avancement d'une carrière si l'affaire est bien menée.

Un meurtre dans un quartier pauvre, c'est juste du temps perdu. Et, au vu du nombre réduit de policiers sur place, d'absence d'ambulances… Il n'y aura personne pour se disputer le droit de régler cette affaire.

Pour l'agent Lisbon, le statut social des victimes et de sa famille n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle aimait croire qu'elle était capable de faire preuve d'abnégation et qu'elle était fière de pouvoir apporter la même attention professionnelle à toutes les enquêtes dont elle avait la charge. Elle devait cependant reconnaître, quitte à passer pour une hypocrite, qu'elle devait faire preuve de plus de diplomatie voire de complaisance devant de grosses huiles pour pouvoir faire son boulot et ne provoquer aucuns torts au CBI. Ravaler sa fierté pour mieux avancer. Il fallait qu'elle aime vraiment son boulot.

Elle sorti sa plaque, se présenta et demanda à rencontrer le policier qui avait découvert la scène de crime. Un homme s'annonça alors de lui même, à croire qu'il l'avait attendu, lui indiqua son nom et son grade avant de lui faire un topo de la situation. L'homme était nerveux. Devant l'affluence des badauds devant la maison, Lisbon espéra que les membres de son équipe ne tarderaient pas pour donner un coup de main aux agents déjà sur place. Accompagnée du policier, elle entra dans la demeure décrépite. En contraste avec l'extérieur, l'intérieur de la maison était propre et bien rangée. Seul un canapé et une télé habillaient l'espace qui devait servir de salon. De vieux appareils électroménagers étaient soigneusement rangés dans la cuisine. Une vieille table en formica grise, qui devait datée des années 70 trônait au milieu de la pièce. Les propriétaires devaient fréquenter les vides greniers faute de pouvoir s'acheter du neuf. Contrariée, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris de quoi écrire pour noter les 1ères constatations sur l'environnement immédiat du crime. Elle demanda à l'agent qui l'accompagnait s'il avait de quoi noter sur lui. L'homme sortit un petit carnet et un stylo qu'il lui tendit. Sans se préoccuper de son geste, Lisbon commença à lui dicter ses 1ères impressions et il se mit à griffonner sans rechigner. La maison n'était pas grande et elle eu vite fait le tour avant d'arriver à la chambre des parents qui était situé au fond de la demeure. Mais entre le bruit des badauds et des voitures de flics, elle n'avait pas prêté attention au braillement du bébé. Elle pensait que cela provenait d'une des maisons accolées à celle du crime. Or plus elle s'approchait du fond de la maison, plus les pleurs enfantins s'intensifiaient. C'est alors qu'elle découvrit la scène de crime et elle sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Le cadavre était couché sur le côté, face au lit. Dans l'espace réduit entre le corps et le meuble, un petit garçon s'était glissé et il était à moitié couché sur la tête de sa défunte mère. Ses petites mains s'accrochaient l'une à la chemise maternelle, l'autre aux cheveux sombre imbibés de sang. Chaque fois qu'un policier faisait mine de s'approcher pour le dégager, l'enfant se renfonçait, en poussant des hurlements stridents, dans l'étroit espace, au point qu'il devenait difficile de le déloger sans toucher à la mère. A l'arrivée de la jeune femme, les 3 agents présents eurent la même réaction. Un soupir de soulagement et ils s'éloignèrent tous pour lui laisser la place. Lisbon eu un bref moment d'absence. Apparemment, ils comptaient sur elle pour maîtriser la situation. Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'imaginait, que parce qu'elle possédait une paire de s…. qu'elle était forcément apte à gérer les petits orphelins en pleine crise de panique ?

Devant l'inertie des agents et les pleurs incessants de l'enfant, elle se décida à bouger. Et ce fut avec une véritable enclume dans l'estomac et la gorge serrée qu'elle s'approcha du corps et du bébé. Habillé d'une grenouillère Winnie l'Ourson délavée, il la regarda s'approcher d'un air méfiant, ses pleurs allant crescendo à chacun de ses pas. Elle avait le sentiment irréel de traverser un champ de mines. Au milieu de sa panique, elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs remontant à ses années d'étude, n'importe quel cours, cas, conseil, travaux pratiques qui seraient en mesure de l'épauler dans cette situation délicate. Seulement, après réflexion, elle devait reconnaître qu'aucun de ses cours à l'Ecole de Police ne l'avait préparé à… ça. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'un exercice s'en approchant. En même temps, comment peut-on comparer un mannequin à un gamin, les joues baignées de larme, le chagrin, la peur, l'incompréhension se reflétant dans ses yeux de poupons. Accroupi pour se mettre à la même hauteur que lui, le corps de sa mère lui servant de bouclier, elle le laissa s'époumoner un bon moment. Chaque fois qu'il reprenait son souffle, elle en profita pour donner ses consignes. S'assurer que le médecin légiste était en route. Puis faire venir une ambulance. Pour qui lui demanda t'on. Pour l'enfant répondit-elle. Les hommes en uniforme la dévisagèrent avec aberration. Voilà ¾ quart d'heure qu'il rameutait tout le quartier avec ses hurlements, de quels soins pouvait-il avoir besoin ? Un regard meurtrier de la jeune femme les fit taire et ils s'exécutèrent.

Les oreilles douloureuses, elle pensait avoir tout essayé de la berceuse au nounours, des suppliques à la corruption par des promesses de bonbons. Seule dans la chambre avec le bambin, découragée, elle se tut et se contenta de rester près de lui, à l'écouter pleurer. A moitié couché sur sa mère, ses petits poings crispés refusant de la lâcher, le gamin s'époumona encore quelques minutes. Est-ce le silence qui régnait soudain dans l pièce qui l'influença au calme ? Peut être. Le fait est que ses pleurs s'espacèrent jusqu'à s'éteindre. On n'entendait plus que ses reniflements. Il se redressa pour regarder autour de lui. La jeune femme était toujours là, assise par terre, ses bras entouraient ses genoux qu'elle avait remontés contre sa poitrine. Elle lui fit un petit signe sans chercher à s'approcher. Surpris, il la regarda lui sourire gentiment. Il hoquetait encore bruyamment, les larmes n'étant pas loin. Puis, elle le vit bouger. Maladroitement, à l'aide de ses petits bras il prit appui sur le cadavre. Dégagea une petite jambe pour la déplier. Ensuite, il fit de même avec l'autre et pendant un court instant, elle le vit chercher son équilibre. Dans un silence religieux, ils échangèrent un regard solennel. Et, c'est avec la gorge nouée qu'elle vit ses petites menottes se lever et ses petits bras se tendirent dans sa direction, ses grands yeux chocolats remplit encore de larmes. Alors, à son tour, elle bougea, se mit sur ses genoux et glissa avec précaution ses mains sous les aisselles de l'enfant pour mieux le soulever. Elle fut surprise par son poids. Il avait été bien nourri malgré les moyens limités de sa famille. C'était bon signe. Il n'avait surement pas subi de maltraitance. Le médecin légiste la trouva assise par terre, le petit couché sur elle, la tête du bambin posé sur son épaule. Elle fit une grimace quand elle sentit le sang imbibé son tee-shirt de sport blanc. Bah ! Tant pis, elle se changera plus tard. Tout en caressant les boucles brunes de l'enfant et en lui parlant d'une voix douce, qu'elle parvint à le calmer. En se faisant l'effet d'être un monstre, elle lui promit que tout irait bien. Que tout s'arrangerait. Elle ne lui parla pas des Services Sociaux qui viendraient le chercher pour le placer en foyer d'accueil qu'il ne quitterait pas avant sa majorité. Elle ne lui parla pas des chances minces qu'il avait d'être adopté. Il n'avait qu'un an mais les procédures d'adoption prenaient du temps. Et même si un couple s'intéressait à lui, il y avait fort peu de chance qu'il y en ai avec la patience suffisante pour l'attendre. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'il lui reste de la famille qui puisse le recueillir.

Mais elle continua de lui parler d'une voix douce et surtout, le cœur déchiré, elle le supplia de cesser de pleurer.

Afin de laisser la place au médecin légiste, elle quitta la pièce avec son précieux paquet dans les bras. Et elle fit sensation en sortant de la maison. Elle n'aurait su dire ce qui surpris le plus son équipe qui venait d'arriver. La trouver avec un gamin sur la hanche. Ou le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux couverts de sang. Comme l'ambulance était là, Lisbon appela Van Pelt pour qu'elle prenne le relais auprès du bébé. Pour ne pas le brusquer, elle lui présenta la jeune agent. Elle n'avait pas fini que l'enfant tendait ses bras à la jeune femme rousse qui le pris sans hésitation. Et bien, se dit Lisbon, en voila une qui fera une bonne mère. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu vexé. Après tout, elle avait fait le plus gros du travail et il en préférait déjà une autre. Lisbon se fit la réflexion que pendant une fraction de seconde, si on avait proposé à la jolie rousse de rendre son badge pour travailler dans une crèche, elle l'aurait, sans doute, fait.

Lisbon était bien trop énervée pour réfléchir sur ses propres instincts maternels. Elle avait un cadavre sur les bras et elle comptait bien résoudre cette enquête. Jusqu'au coup de téléphone qu'elle reçut moins de 2 H 00 après la découverte de la scène de crime. HIGHTOWER l'appela pour l'informer que dans le cadre de la politique d'économie instituée par le Bureau, cette affaire ne requérait pas la nécessité d'une double équipe sur le terrain. Aussi demandait-elle à sa subordonnée d'abandonner l'affaire et de la laisser au bon soin de leur collègue. Lisbon jeta un regard peu amène aux lesdits collègues, un groupe de machos qui venaient tout juste de débarquer, plus intéressés par leur match du week-end que de résoudre le meurtre de cette malheureuse et peu concerné par le sort de son enfant.

Pourquoi n'y avait il pas un seul journaliste dans le coin se lamenta t'elle. Elle aurait pu prendre pour prétexte leur présence sur les lieux pour rappeler à l'ordre sa supérieure. Seulement il n'y avait pas un seul gratte papier dans le coin. C'était le début du week-end, quelques stars ou célébrités politiques devaient se trouver en ville. C'était beaucoup plus vendeur que la mort d'une femme pauvre dans un quartier malfamé de Sacramento.

Revenant au présent, elle glissa sur le sol mouillé de l'aéroport, évita le technicien de surface et son balai de justesse et reparti de plus belle. Elle devait arrivée avant que l'avion ne décolle. HIGHTOWER ne lui avait laissé que la journée pour régler cette affaire. Son esprit revint à la conversation qu'elles avaient eue. En se remémorant les paroles tendancieuses adressées à sa supérieure, Lisbon eu un frisson d'effroi. Elle avait fait fort cette fois.

Indignée par l'injustice de la situation, Lisbon avait soufflé dans son téléphone des paroles qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise dans une autre situation.

« Madame, vous tenez vraiment que ce soit SIMPS et son équipe qui suivent l'enquête ? ».

A l'autre bout du fil, seul le silence lui répondit.

Ce fut un 1er avertissement qu'elle choisit d'ignorer.

« Vous savez ce qui va se passer, ils vont faire leur blague salace sur la victime et ainsi perdre du temps dans la recherche des indices. Comme nous sommes samedi, il n'y aura pas foule à la morgue donc l'autopsie sera reportée, au mieux, à lundi. Résultat, l'enquête perdra 2 jours, laissant ainsi le temps au tueur de prendre la fuite. Le petit sera confié aux services sociaux et comme le week-end, il y a moins de personnel, allez savoir entre quelles mains il va se retrouver. Car ne comptez pas sur l'équipe de choc pour se préoccuper de son sort. » Elle reprit son souffle, haletante et la poitrine oppressée par un rythme cardiaque soudain plus élevé.

« Lisbon se sont les ordres ! » siffla la voix de HIGHTOWER furibonde dans le creux de son oreille.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la meilleure formulation possible.

Puis, elle se lança.

« En tant que mère de 2 enfants, je vous pensais la plus apte à comprendre la situation. » Sa voix était calme. Pas de reproche. Juste un constat.

Un ange passa. Le silence s'éternisant, Lisbon crut qu'elle avait raccroché quand soudain :

« Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir, Lisbon. Passer ce délai vous confiez l'affaire à SIMPS et ses hommes, aussi incompétents soit il. »

La petite brune poussa un soupir de soulagement, inconsciente d'avoir retenu sa respiration.

« Merci, Madame. Je vous promets que nous ferons… »

Elle avait déjà raccroché. Lisbon grimaça. Aucun doute, qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle lui fera payer son insolence.


End file.
